


Вавилон безмолвный

by Joringhel



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Ларри кажется, что Лондон - новый Вавилон, и тусклое солнце намеревается пылать над ним вечно, пока не сожжет дотла; Вавилон безмолвный, восстающий на развалинах древней башни, шелестящий дождевыми струями по бесчисленным мостовым....





	Вавилон безмолвный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyonaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/gifts).



Осень наваливается, как слишком тяжелое одеяло, как вышедший в тираж колючий плед, под которым ворочаешься без сна целыми ночами, не в силах отключиться хотя бы до рассвета, но и не имея сил встать и заняться делами. А заняться всегда есть чем: многие изобретения заброшены из-за плотного учебного графика, дома вечный бардак, да только большую часть ночного времени Ларри тратит, чтобы смотреть в потолок. 

Разница во времени четыре часа, и часть ночи проходит для него впустую. Он привык к ночному графику, но к одиночеству привыкнуть так и не смог.  
Билеты в Лондон неоправданно дорогие, график учебы зверский -- Ларри не нужен был диплом для галочки, он твердо намеревался наверстать упущенное, и взял в университете столько предметов, сколько допустил здравый смысл, и ещё воскресный курс по Древнему Египту.

Ему бы высыпаться, а не висеть в скайпе до трёх ночи, кажется, только недавно говорил с Эрикой о вредной привычке Ника к ночному серфингу в сети, и кивал с умным видом, поддакиваешь, да, я с ним поговорю, режим -- это так важно для парня его возраста. Знала бы Эрика…

Нет, тут же думает Ларри, хватает беглую мысль за хвост, останавливая сам себя. Есть вещи, о которых Эрике знать не следует. 

Осень приходит с жёлтыми листьями, сезонными напитками в кофейнях и душным воздухом, обволакивающим, туманящим рассудок. Этот воздух плывет как дым, заполняет город, рисует дождевыми каплями узоры на оконном стекле, и мир вокруг подергивается дымкой, теряет краски, рассеивается.  
И Ларри от этого становится тоже рассеянным, размытым, как пейзаж за окном, от которого он не отводит глаз, и говорит в трубку невпопад.

\- Я тебя люблю.

Несколько мгновений слушает долгую тишину в трубке, слишком неловкую, слишком внезапную, достаточную для того, чтобы осознать, что сказал вслух достаточно лишнего, личного, что никогда не позволял себе раньше. Тем более, такие вещи мало кто говорит по телефону. Особенно так и не набравшись смелости вовремя сказать в лицо.

\- Солнце всходит, Ларри, - быстро говорит в трубку Акменра после чересчур затянувшейся паузы, и акцент ощутимо прорезается в его кембриджском английском. - Мне пора. 

Ларри еще некоторое время просто смотрит на бесполезный телефон в руке, оттягивающий запястье безмолвным камнем. Рассвет приносит Ларри не менее бесполезные сутки; он рассеян на лекциях и говорит невпопад, кофе, в котором слишком много молока, он оставляет на подоконнике кофейни почти нетронутым; за билет до Лондона он переплачивает почти вдвое, зато такси из университета везет его прямиком в аэропорт, и он успевает только скинуть короткое сообщение Нику, что едет в Лондон вне графика.

По приезду ещё несколько часов бесцельно ходит вокруг Британского музея, заставляет себя выпить кофе, не чувствуя вкуса, с яростью сминает в руках стакан, ежась под колючим дождем, равнодушно заливающим площадь.

Ларри кажется, что Лондон - новый Вавилон, и тусклое солнце намеревается пылать над ним вечно, пока не сожжет дотла; Вавилон безмолвный, восстающий на развалинах древней башни, шелестящий дождевыми струями по бесчисленным мостовым. Каждый камень, каждая щербинка в покоробленном асфальте могла бы заговорить, но сейчас остается немой, и город вокруг целиком погружается в молчаливую морось, оставляя только дождливый шум. Как часто бывает вечерними осенними непогожими днями, скоро на улице не осталось никого, прохожие растворились под холодными струями, растаяли в вяжущем тумане, пропали без вести в едва освещенных кофейнях, да мало ли что в такой вечер успело с ними произойти. 

Продолжая невольный ассоциацивный ряд, возникший в его воображении, Ларри входит в ворота Британского музея как во Врата немого древнего царства, молчаливого и сурового в своем молчании. Золотые всплески украшают высокие окна; могло показаться, что это последние лучи заката, но Ларри знает, что солнце уже село, и волшебная пластина в очередной раз оживила обитателей музея. Он проходит мимо Тилли, едва махнув ей рукой, не обернувшись на ее неловкую попытку заговорить. Ему не хочется разговаривать, он не находит ни единой причины лишний раз открыть рот, как будто слова в нем -- бурлящее море, откроешь рот -- расплескаются, затопят жаркие пески, оставят борозды и испарятся под злоумышляющим солнцем, как будто не было их вовсе. Поэтому Ларри молча идет через музейные залы, на ходу кивая знакомым, сомкнув рот и не отвечая на приветствия. 

Только зайдя в египетский зал, он вспоминает, что впервые забыл предупредить Акменру о своем приезде. В кармане брюк вибрирует забытый мобильник, сообщая о новом сообщении -- одном, другом, третьем, судя по вибрации. Сам Акменра сидит на собственном саркофаге с планшетом в руках, вместо церемониальных одежд -- старые джинсы и майка, который Ларри оставил ему на случай спонтанного желания погулять по ночному Лондону, кудрявые волосы не держит золотой дешрет. Услышав стук шагов, Акменра поднимает голову и на лице его непонимание. Удивление. Даже, кажется Ларри, страх, хотя сейчас Ларри что угодно может показаться, он себе не доверяет, он размыт и рассеян, как дождь, оставляющий разводы на стеклах нового молчаливого Вавилона, и он тоже молчит. Подходит ближе, Акменра спрыгивает ему навстречу, в египетском зале они одни; Ларри бегло осматривается по сторонам, но он давно привык, что у обиталетей музея быстро находятся свои привычки и своя тайная жизнь.

Про то, что в его отсутствие Акменра одевается в его вещи просто так, Ларри предпочитает не думать.

Он берет Акменру рукой за затылок, пристально смотрит в глаза, может быть, надеясь, что фараон первым отведет взгляд -- изначально провальная затея, Акменра никогда и ни перед кем не опускал глаз; или что Акменра заговорит первым и тогда можно будет перестать молчать, но молчание затягивается, ватное, вязкое, тишина звенит в ушах, как беспокойное насекомое; ничего не происходит. 

\-- Я тебя люблю, -- просто говорит Ларри, улыбается чуть виновато, моргает, смотрит в сторону, неловко пожимает плечами, вот, мол, сказал, донес, дошло, наконец-то, и такое бывает, и такое случается, почему бы и не с нами. Все это тоже хочет сказать, даже рот открывает, но не успевает: Акменра выражает свои чувства проще, его поцелуи горьки и яростны, он, кажется, в гневе, и, кажется, все-таки в страхе, хотя дался Ларри этот страх, который фараоны не испытывают просто потому, что… 

\-- Я тебя не отпущу, -- выдыхает Ларри в поцелуй и отстраняется, перехватывает чужую руку, целует ладонь, потирается щекой о смуглую кожу.

\-- Я заберу тебя домой, -- обещает Ларри, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, перестав,наконец, целовать, жестикулировать, смотреть, касаться, говорить, дышать. 

У Акменры живое, бьющееся сердце, каждый раз Ларри открывает это для себя заново,каждый раз испытывает чистый, ни с чем не сравнимый восторг, прижимая руку к его груди, и впитывает этот стук, как самый восхитительный из звуков мира; таким он и является, по сути своей. Акменра смотрит на него хмуро и восторженно одновременно, молчит, облизывая губы -- Ларри знает это лицо. Секунду спустя на него обрушивается ворох негодования, возмущения, практических вопросов и гортанной египетской нежности, из которой он понимает от силы несколько слов, но ему не надо понимать, чтобы слушать, слышать, внимать. 

Древний Вавилон разрушил не языковой барьер, а неумение людей разговаривать друг с другом словами через рот, думает Ларри, и не только разговаривать -- Акменра консервативен в своих способах заставить Ларри молчать, но Ларри не против. До рассвета еще будет время наговориться. У них будет еще много времени, когда Ларри вернет экспонаты обратно в Музей естествознания, это, в сути своей, не так уж сложно, достаточно подключить обратно все связи, всех друзей, спустить со счетов все средства и хотя бы на миг оторваться от горячей кожи, от прикосновений обжигающих; отнимающих способность мыслить ясно; ожидающих. Дела всегда могут подождать до утра. 

\-- Потерпишь пару месяцев? -- улыбается Ларри, по старой привычке помогая Акменре забраться обратно в саркофаг. 

\-- Я настроился на вечность, Хранитель Бруклина, -- подмигивает в ответ Акменра. -- Как-нибудь потерплю. Но не больше двух месяцев!

Чтобы устроить выставку в Нью-Йорке, Ларри хватит и одного.


End file.
